Room for Improvement
by Naidoo
Summary: Every year Penelope Garcia has a list of things she wants to do during that year. This year however her list is found by Morgan, who is now determined on helping her with completing the list. Not always with the results Penelope was aiming for though …
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Somestimes Inspiration hits at funny times. Don't take this too seriously... The rating will probably go up, depending on the last chapter - which I am writiing right now - develops.  
_

* * *

January had never been Derek Morgan's favorite month. It usually came with everyone making resolutions to make big changes in their life and then at some point – usually within a day or two or maybe a week if they were really determined – they'd give them up again. Who needed a new year to change their life anyway?

Any day of the year a person could make changes to their life- no need to wait for January 1st.

They were just seven days into the new year and Morgan had already heard all the standard resolutions multiple times: Lose weight, eat healthier, visit family more. Certainly things that would come up every year and never got done anyway.

They had just been back in the office for two days and Morgan was already buried under paperwork. There were at least six cases he needed to write reports for or add some last details and Hotch was already getting impatient. So until they got a new case it was the same for everyone: following up on paperwork that they weren't able to do in the old year.

During his latest coffee break Morgan decided he needed a bit of distraction from all the reports and went for Garcia's office. He hadn't really seen her today or yesterday, given she and most of the other Tech's were attending the annual security briefing or seminar or something like that. They were always held in January and were mandatory for all Techs. Morgan never really found out what they actually really were talking about, but he knew that it always left his Baby Girl in a really bad mood.

"How's my favorite lady doing today?" he knocked against the widely open door and entered.

"A lot better if I wouldn't have to attend these stupid seminars. God, what's the point? They tell you exactly the same thing every year," she complained, throwing her hands in the air for dramatization.

"Well, I'm sure there is a reason," Morgan tried to sound convincing.

"I certainly could waste my time a lot better. And since this year we also have to fill out some form. Honestly… what the hell?" she exclaimed getting more worked up with the each passing minute. "A form I seem to have misplaced already;" she complained further while going through stacks of paper on her desk.

Morgan decided on helping her hoping that this might get his girl in a better mood any time sooner and went through a different stack of paper. By mistake he knocked over a stack, which was on the floor and spread papers all over Penelope's office floor, at which she didn't seem to be too impressed with.

"Sorry," he tried sounding apologetically, but it didn't seem to work very well. Penelope only rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, as much as I love you and as much as you mean to me and I love spending time with you, I'd say you better leave me alone, since you seem to create more work for me instead of helping me reduce it."

Bending over to at least clean up the mess he had created, he picked up papers from the floor to put them back on the stack they originally came from. And that's when he saw it. One of the last papers he picked up. Big, bright, bold red letters topping what looked like a list and read "Bucket List 2010"


	2. Need any help with that?

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, alters and fav'ing. Means a lot.  
_

* * *

Finding a piece of paper with the title Bucket List scrawled on it had Morgan concerned right away.

Was his Baby Girl keeping a secret from him? One that was rather serious?

He was about to ask when Penelope snatched the piece of paper out of his hands, putting it away in some book or diary and tried to act all normal. Too normal.

"I … are you okay, Penelope?" Morgan finally asked concerned. They usually talked about everything and Morgan thought until now that he never gave her reason to think there was something she couldn't tell him. But then again he could imagine bringing up a topic like this might not have been the easiest either.

"I'm fine," she looked at him confused as if not sure why he would ask her that all of a sudden.

"And that list … is … ?" he tried to probe, not too keen on actually asking her plainly and straight forward.

"That is just … I have …" she started and suddenly stopped again, as if realization just hit her.

"Oh my god, Morgan. No. I'm not going to die or anything like that…"

"Then why on earth would you have a Bucket List?" he asked, the worry slightly gone now.

Penelope looked at him for a moment, not seeming like she was going to volunteer with any information anytime soon.

"Penelope?" Morgan tried, wondering what could be so bad that she wouldn't talk about it.

After a sigh of resignation and her getting him to promise he wouldn't laugh at her she finally gave in.

"Every year I make a list … of things I want to do during the year and … well, this is this year's list…"

There was silence for a moment, Morgan not sure how to respond to that. He still didn't understand why people felt the need of making changes to their life in January. Why not July or May. What was so different with January?

"Like a resolution?"

"No. It is not like 'I want to lose weight' or 'stop smoking'… just things you always wanted to do and do them...," she explained and Morgan realized that it might not be all about 'changing your life' but it wasn't far off either.

"And why do you need a list for that?" he asked, wondering why she just didn't do what she wanted.

"It's called … focusing. Well, it is supposed to help you focus. And I knew you wouldn't understand. That's why I never told you," she admitted in the end, making Morgan wonder for how long she did these lists already.

"Okay, so … how many things are on that list then?" Morgan asked, sensing that this seemed to be something big for her, something that was important. Something he better should not make fun about.

"Twelve things. One for each month…"

"And since when do you … um … have these lists?"

"A while," Penelope answered, stopping for a moment to think, before continuing. "This is the fourth year, I think."

"You made four lists?" Morgan all of a sudden asked, surprised and slightly impressed. It might sound stupid, but thinking that Penelope had managed to write down 48 things she wanted to do, and also managed to do them, wasn't leaving Morgan unaffected.

Penelope just nodded at his surprise.

"So what do you do when you run out of ideas for things you want to do?"

"Well… there are always things I want to do. And so far I never managed to completely finish a list, so I always move the things I couldn't do on next year's list," she admitted shyly, wondering whether Morgan would now be less impressed when he learned she never actually managed to finish one of her four previous lists completely.

Morgan stood in front of her for a moment, thinking of what to do next.

"Show me that list…"

"What? No," Penelope refused, not knowing why she should show him her list. After all she still was certain he would make some sort of fun about it sooner or later. This was Morgan after all.

"Why not? What can possibly be so bad with your list that I can't see it? I mean we always have talked about everything and suddenly a list you made with twelve things you want to have done by the end of this year is something I can't know about?"

Penelope looked at Morgan for a while, not sure if she really should show him her list. She knew he would probably see it sooner or later anyway, would probably not leave her alone until she would actually show him, or at least tell him what was written on it. And she was too lazy to come up with a whole new list she could make him believe would be her actual list. He had seen it by now anyway, maybe not all of it, but the first few points were probably already known. Why not show him the whole thing then? At least it would be over with and she could continue looking for forms and complaining about the boredom of a security seminar.

Reluctantly she turned in her chair and got the book she put the list in earlier out. Handing him the piece of paper she turned around once more, getting started once again with the search of her security seminar form, which she was supposed to hand in by tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" she suddenly asked him, when she noticed he left her office, her list still in his hand.

"Making a copy of this," he answered, holding her list high up.

Penelope wasn't very happy with how things went and was definitely not going to let it happen that her best friend would make copies of her list and then post it all over the building making everyone else aware of it as well. She jumped out of her chair and took off after him.

"You can't make copies of this," she exclaimed, when catching up with him and noticing she was too late. He was already at the copier and pressing the green 'go' button.

"Why not? I need to know what you have planned, so I can help you finish your list this year," he explained in a low voice.

"Because this will be emba-" Penelope started, but stopped mid-sentence when she realized what he had said. "What? You want to help me? Why?"

"Why do I need a reason if I want to help you?" Morgan looked at her confused, before taking his copy and handing her back the original.

Then he walked away, leaving a confused Penelope back, who wasn't sure what had just happened exactly.


	3. January

Ever since Morgan had found Penelope's list of things she wanted to do that year she'd been a bit worried. It wasn't as if she thought he would do weird things with it but she hadn't seen him again that day. A case came in more or less last minute and was rather urgent, so the team was on its way to Oklahoma with Penelope back in DC, manning the computer and telephone, getting all sort of weird ideas what Morgan could possibly do with her list.

She certainly didn't expect to receive an email from him telling her he came up with a time line and things like that.

What the hell was going on? It was her list, her ideas, the things she wanted to do. Now he came up with timelines and ideas of how to do things. She should never have given him that list. At least not without a fight first.

She was about to finish for the day when a call came in, the exact moment she was about to pack it all up.

"Oracle of Quantico. If I don't know the answer, it isn't important enough," she sung into her headset, making herself smile. Yep, it was one of these days.

"When I'm back in Washington you and I are gonna go shopping," she could hear Morgan's voice from the other end.

"Shopping?" she asked confused. Why would they go shopping? Or why would he announce them going shopping? They usually did things like that spontaneously.

"Yeah. According to that list of yours you want to finally get a pet. You need someone coming with you to tell you that no, gorgeous, you are not a cat person, and no, an iguana is not the right pet for you either. Unless you never want to see me ever again at your place that is," Morgan explained and somehow also argued.

"Scared of iguana's, my love?" Penelope asked laughing, not even wondering how he could possibly know that there might have been a possibility that she had in fact considered getting an iguana.

"No, cupcake. Just … I don't get the appeal of greenish looking, weird feeling things that move," was all he offered for an explanation and Penelope just knew he lied. At least there were some flaws when it came to Derek Morgan, after all he couldn't be all perfect, could he?

"Since you already decided on what I cannot get, you have an idea on what would be okay?" Penelope asked innocently.

"As a matter of fact … yes."

When there was a moment of silence and it didn't seem like Morgan would decide on continuing anytime soon Penelope probed.

"Any chance of … sharing with me?"

"We get you a dog. A female one to be specific," Morgan announced, sounding rather proud.

"But the breed is left to me, right? Or have you decided on that one as well?" Penelope asked, before adding "And why a female one anyway? Scared I can't handle male ones?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle almost anything you want, but no. Clooney needs a partner. It's getting to be that time for him. He isn't getting any younger…"

Penelope had to laugh for a moment, not sure if her best friend was actually serious.

"The purpose of my list was actually to get what I want and not to satisfy you, Hot Stuff. And I am not going to get a dog, so your dear puppy can live out its … um … male virility. I guess what they say is right than. Like owner, like dog…" she laughed into her phone, not believing Morgan was actually serious.

"You like Clooney and you are good with him. You, my friend, are a dog person- like it or not. So that's what we gonna get you as a pet. And, therefore, the first thing will be _off _the list. That was easy," Morgan announced, not expecting Penelope to argue.

"My place isn't big enough for a dog," was Penelope's start of arguments. She certainly didn't think it would end like that when she made her list a week back.

"So you can … leave the dog at my place. You are there all the time anyway… And isn't Clooney like your pet by now anyway? I mean you look after him every time I'm out of town…" Morgan argued and Penelope was glad he couldn't see her right now. How she rolled her eyes at him, at his thinking.

Getting a dog as a pet and then leaving him with Morgan. Only he could come up with a ridiculous idea like that.

"I want something that is mine and Clooney obviously ... is already yours. And I'm not going to get a dog. End of story," she announced, ready to hang up if he wasn't going to accept it. He did. Had to really. After all he had to admit it was indeed her list, so it was also her choice.

And so Penelope got herself a cat, after agreeing to not go with the iguana for Morgan's sake. Maybe she should call it 'Iguana' and get it a green color. Just for fun. Morgan didn't think it was funny but the sales man laughed whole heartedly and let Morgan know that 'his wife had a terrific sense of humor'. Morgan just shook his head carrying everything Penelope decided was essential, now that she was a cat owner and left the shop, not correcting the sales guy on the 'wife comment'. Not that Penelope would have noticed. She was way to busy with her purchases.

Chester was a great idea and maybe she should introduce him to Clooney. Just so Morgan had a reason less to complain about.


	4. February

_A/N: Thank you all so very much. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your reviews, or see this being alerted and fav'ed. You guys rock._

* * *

February turned out to be a rather slow month in regards of chasing bad guys. A welcome break for the team. It meant they were stuck again with paperwork, but they would all certainly rather have that than another dead body.

When lunch time came around Morgan could actually leave his desk for longer than just getting a coffee refill. On this particular day he just about sprinted out of the door. He had a date after all. Okay, maybe not a _date_ date, but still important enough to him to make it sound like one.

He hated to make Penelope wait after all. They didn't have enough of these lunch dates anyway, with him being all the time at other places than here.

"Tight spaces," Penelope announced, ending the comfortable silence between the two of them. They'd just ordered their food a few moments ago.

"What?" Morgan asked confused, not sure what Penelope was talking about.

"You asked me last night, before we left work, what I would be scared of. Tight spaces, well dark - without windows or any other source of light - spaces. And elevators are not what I mean…" Penelope cleared his confusion.

"Would have sworn it would be spiders," Morgan grinned at her.

"That as well, but I'm more scared of dark, tight rooms."

"So… we gonna have to find you such place…" was all Morgan had to say.

"Why? I certainly would like to stay away from places like that if possible…"

"But your list states you want to overcome a fear. So … we'll put you in a tight, dark place and cure you."

"You honestly think you just put me there and I'm all of a sudden … cured? I don't think it's that easy. It might work when you're scared of heights and you bungee jump off a bridge or parachute out of a plane, but … I have my doubts the whole 'face your fear' tactic will work for me…"

"No, we will just … replace the fear with some nice memory of… the situation. That way, the next time you are locked into a closet you remember that nice event and it all will be much easier."

"Why would I be locked in a closet?" Penelope asked with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't you?" Morgan asked back with a sheepish grin. "Every time I had been locked in a closet just brings back … good memories," he grinned even wider at Penelope, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"I think … both of us are a bit too late for a game of 'Seven minutes in Heaven'," she laughed, not having any trouble at all imagining a teenage Derek Morgan, who was locked in a closet with some lucky girl at a high school party.

The conversation quickly changed into different directions when their food arrived. As usual they would share with each other, tasting what the other ordered.

XXXXXXX

A week went by since their lunch and Morgan's idea about a miracle cure for Penelope. Nothing had happened ever since and Penelope had by now halfway forgotten about the conversation.

She was just in the process of updating the latest firewall on her systems, when she felt herself gently being pulled up from her chair.

"What the - … Morgan, where's the fire?" she asked, having to realize first who dragged her out of her office.

"Well … you didn't seem to be too busy, and I had a moment to spare, so I thought now is the best time…," Morgan explained, still dragging her down the corridor towards the elevator.

Pressing the 14th floor, Penelope wasn't really sure what they possibly could do up there, on the floor for Fraud, but she went along anyway. What else could she do anyway?

Morgan dragged her out of the elevator and down the corridor again, stopping all of a sudden and opening a door. Pulling her inside and closing the door behind him, Penelope found herself standing between boxes of paper and pens.

"Um … what are we doing here?" she asked after a few moments and when it became obvious that Morgan wouldn't move.

"You said you're scared of tight, dark spaces, so I give you the supply closet on the 14th floor. You scared yet?" she heard him ask and for a moment she wasn't sure if he really was serious.

"No, I'm not scared. Why should I? I have you with me and know I will be out of here in less than a few minutes," she explained and wished she could see his face right now.

"Who says we will be out of here in just a few minutes?"

"The fact that you can't spent several hours with me up here. Company time," she grinned in a direction of him, remembering too late he wouldn't be able to see her.

She heard a sigh, followed by him moving and then the door opened. Seeing him standing in the light, looking at her expectantly and then confused when she didn't move.

"Well, how do you think it looks when you and I come out of a supply closet at the same time?" she asked, seeing him realizing that she had no intention of adding her and Morgan's name to the office gossip rumor mill.

Morgan closed the door again, leaving Penelope back in the closet. Okay, she had to admit, it was a sweet idea, but even he should have known that this certainly wasn't going to work. But it was the effort that counted, right?

Leaving the closet a while after Morgan, Penelope was surprised to find him waiting outside for her.

"What? You thought I would just leave? What kind of guy do you take me?" he asked surprised.

"The one that locks innocent women in closets?" she asked back, smiling.

"Innocent, baby? We both know that couldn't be further from the truth when it comes to describing you," he commented, a smile in return.

"Whatever, Morgan," she decided to not honor that comment with a reply and started walking towards to elevators again. "You know, sug … maybe this is something I should do on my own," Penelope decided to let Morgan know. After all she had no desire of being pulled into all sort of closets over the next few days with Morgan trying to scare her, so he could 'cure' her fear.

It was definitely a sweet gesture, but Penelope knew there were certain things a girl had to do on her own. And this was one of those things. She had to admit though, even if it was a dismal failure, that it was sweet he had tried to help her out.


	5. March

_A/N: I can't even start telling you what your reviews mean to me. And because I always forget ... huge thanks to LoveForPenandDerek, who actually makes sense of my scribblings =)_

* * *

When March rolled around it had been three weeks since Penelope had seen her team in person. They were in Arkansas, helping the local PD in finding a pedophile. The information flow had stopped a few days ago, when no new leads meant some sort of one-way street for their searches for the guy. She tried to assist as best as she could, but with no new leads or information there was just little she could do. Having exhausted already all possible information on credit cards and victims there was still no solid information on who they actually were looking for.

When they finally managed to catch the guy it was more than just luck. The guy got sloppy and started making mistakes, which made it possible to finally tracking him down and bring him to justice.

"You know… I've been thinking. How does Chinese sound?" Morgan asked, when he walked into Penelope's office several hours later.

"I love Chinese. You know that. Nothing beats a good Kung Pao chicken or some Char Sui," Penelope smiled, turning around in her chair and taking in the sight in front of her. Morgan stood in his black suit in the door, leaning against the frame and looking good enough to eat. He was holding some book in his hand, studying it interested.

Laughing for a second he shook his head, before answering. "I actually meant the language, Baby Girl. But I can also take you to dinner if you like."

"Why should I learn Chinese?" Penelope asked confused.

"There are a bit more than one and a half billion people who speak that language," was Morgan's argument. As if that would convince Penelope.

"Yes, and apart from me going to a local Takeout or Chinatown my contact with China is rather … non-existing. That is if you do not count all the 'made in China' products I seem to buy lately. But I honestly don't think I really need to speak Chinese for any of these things."

Morgan looked at her for a moment, before studying his book again.

"Okay, how about Spanish? Mexico is just around the corner, it is more or less an unofficial second language in this country and you can always use a few good Spanish words."

Penelope thought about that proposition for a moment. It made sense. And since one of her points on her list was 'learn a new language' he almost had won that argument with her.

Morgan asked "And would you believe it, they have a course starting next week? Perfect timing." He held up a book with a big smile on his face.

"What is that?" Penelope finally asked, pointing towards the book.

"A course book for evening classes. Would you believe what kind of courses they offer?" he explained and for a moment Penelope thought if Morgan never had seen such course books. "If we are quick, we can still register in time for next week's course…"

"We? You want to come as well?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun," he grinned at her.

"Morgan, first off all you are not very often here in DC, so you would probably miss at least half the course and second … don't you think you should maybe get your own list instead of using mine?" she laughed. She had to admit it was kind of adorable how determined he seemed with her list, making sure she would make it this year. But sometimes she was a bit worried he would take things a bit too far.

"No, I have yours. That is more than enough. And more fun. I have to say it is kind of liberating. To cross things off of it."

"And imagine we are only in March. Just think about all the things we can cross of that list by the end of the year." She let out a laugh.

"So I sign us up for next week?" Morgan asked, not bothering to comment his best friend's sarcasm.

Penelope thought about it for a moment, before sighing and agreeing to it. She was talking to Morgan, after all, when he wanted something he got it usually. This time wouldn't be any different.

A Cheshire cat grin on his lips he left her office again, cell on his ear, calling God knew who. Probably the person for registration.

XXXX

A week later Penelope found herself and Morgan sitting in a small room, with ten other people, looking at whiteboard and some small and rather chubby guy, who looked like he ate way too much of the stuff his parent's named him after. Taco's.

Penelope wasn't sure whether she was supposed to laugh or cry. How was she supposed to take that guy seriously? Especially with Morgan next to her making all sort of strange and definitely funny comments about that guy as well.

Taco's English was rather … broken and Penelope had her first doubts about the success of this course. Much later she would realize that Morgan had managed to sign them up for the wrong course. They certainly were not anywhere near Advanced and with how things moved never would be.

Turned out in order to impress the lady on the other end of the phone Morgan somehow got the smart idea of telling her he just needed to freshen up his slightly rusty Spanish. The fact that there was no Spanish knowledge that could be rusty to begin with was something Morgan decided on not being worth mentioning. How hard could it be, right?

So Penelope and Morgan ended up in a course that was way too much for either of them to handle, with a teacher who was unfortunately a walking joke and Morgan not helping the whole situation at all.

Maybe she should rethink the idea of letting Morgan tag along for her list again, since at the moment this didn't seem to be working out at all. One nice thing about it though was they were getting to spend more time together. Even if it was all spent on her list.


	6. April

"Gorgeous, you busy tonight?" Morgan asked when he saw her refilling her coffee.

"Not so far, but I guess I'll be now," she smiled at him, not sure what he had planned.

"Good, can you be at my place at around six?"

Penelope looked at him for a minute. It was Wednesday. Their movie nights were Fridays. Their Cocktail nights Saturdays. And their 'God I hate this week already' nights were Monday. What had he planned?

"Sure," she answered carefully. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. And maybe a bottle of red wine."

"You finally decided on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?" she asked smiling.

Morgan laughed out loud at her comment and it took a moment for him to come down again. "If that was my intention I'd probably ask you to bring bourbon or something else, something harder than wine. So … no worries there, you're safe for tonight," he winked, making her giggle.

"Shame," she smiled, catching the shocked expression on his face, although he was just playing. She knew him by now too well to know that this certainly wouldn't shock him anymore. "A girl can still dream, right?" she asked, getting him to shake his head.

"Baby, I can guarantee you, when the day comes the last thing I will want is you being drunk. You need to be fully conscious and sober for _that_ kind of experience," he laughed, kissing her temple and making his way back to his desk.

XXXX

At six sharp Penelope stood in front of Morgan's door, a bottle of red wine in her hand. A wine some sales person in the shop had recommended. Not that Penelope knew anything about wine.

"You look good," Morgan smiled at her, once he opened the door and helped her out of the coat, taking the bottle of wine from her.

"So … what's the occasion?" Penelope asked curiously.

"Cooking." Morgan smiled at her.

"Excuse me? Cooking?"

"Yes, you said you want to learn how to cook properly. And honestly, Goddess, it's time. That food you eat all day long can't be healthy."

"So… you are …?"

"I'm showing you the ropes, so to speak. After all you never had any complaints when I cooked for you." He kept grinning, putting the wine bottle down on his counter, where Penelope already saw all sorts of vegetables, pasta and other things. _This could be interesting._

It wasn't like Penelope _couldn't_ cook, she just preferred to not risk innocent lives unnecessarily. It might not have been that she couldn't even boil water, but it wasn't far off either.

"So … what are we going to do then?"

"That will be a surprise," Morgan announced mysteriously. "You're going to get to cut the vegetables and then we'll see …" he guided her to the counter, gave her an apron, which she looked at for several moments. Or maybe stared would be the better expression. Eventually she took the red and blue striped apron from Morgan, shook her head and put it on.

"I should maybe warn you that … me and cutting vegetables is not the best combination. I tend to … get hurt," she explained, looking at several knives laying out in front of her. They somehow all looked painful and had 'blood' written all over them. Her blood to be exact.

"That's only because you never had anyone show you how to do it right," Morgan argued and moved in behind her, taking both her wrists in each of his hands.

"First … we will start with the peppers," he started, waiting for Penelope to pick them up and lay them in front of her. "Then you choose the knife," he continued, pointing subtle to a smaller one from the whole block.

"I honestly think that's … a bad idea," Penelope tried to explain, but Morgan had already pressed the handle of a knife in her hand and laid his hands on top of hers.

"If you keep a certain distance between your fingers and the knife nothing can happen. And you need to have a certain grip on the knife, so it doesn't just slip," he explained, his breath tickling Penelope's ear who nearly needed to laugh, but could stop herself last minute.

And this certainly was a lot better than what she came up with how 'learning to cook' would be when she made her list. She thought about studios, and a group of people, someone telling them how to do it, but not necessarily this sort of close contact Morgan was having with her.

She practically let him do it all, being way more focused and busy with him pressed up close against her, touching her and how his breath send showers down her spin and created goose bumps all over her body.

"You cold?" she suddenly hear him asking, pulling back and therefore breaking the contact.

"What?" she tried to sound not too absentminded, but had a feeling she didn't succeed much.

"I was wondering whether you're cold. You have goose bumps all over your arms and were shaking a bit," Morgan explained, before leaving the kitchen, returning moments later with a sweater, which he handed her. She took it reluctantly, feeling anything but cold, but she certainly didn't want to explain _why exactly_ she had goose bumps and was slightly shivering earlier.

Fact was she had this massive crush on Morgan ever since the day they met, but never really made a move. First she wasn't exactly Morgan's usual preference when it came to the girls he dated, and then there was the issue with her being his friend. That never went down well, when one friend told the other there were deeper feelings. And her friendship to Morgan just was too important for her.

Over the years it got less problematic and she actually thought at some point she might even be over him. Well… as the scene just now proved to her she was anything but over him.

Pulling the sweater over her head and putting it on they resumed to their earlier position and Morgan showed her several times how to do it right until he thought it was safe for his food and Penelope to be left alone.

While Penelope was busy cutting vegetables Morgan took care of the rest, getting the pasta into water and starting on the sauce, until they both were done and all they could do was wait. Half the bottle of Penelope's wine had by now found its way into the sauce, with the rest filled in two glasses that were resting on the counter next to the two of them.

When the food was done eventually they ate, with Penelope remarking that cooking was easier than expected.

Morgan laughed for a moment. "You cut vegetables, that can hardly be called cooking, woman. Sorry to disappoint you there," he smiled, taking a sip from the wine. "But next week I let you do some … something that is more connected to real down and dirty cooking."

"Next week?" Penelope asked surprised.

"Yeah. What? You thought this one time is all? Oh no, we have a long road ahead of us. Trust me. We'll do this now every week, given I'm in DC and see how long we need to get you on a decent level." Morgan laughed some more, taking more wine and not seeing Penelope's somewhat curious expression.

_That could certainly be interesting._


	7. May

_A/N: I know that Brazil's actually having its high season around the Christmas period, but due to time line issues I decided to move their High season to May. Power of Fanfiction =)_

* * *

Penelope stood next to the counter, chatting with the check-in agent, who asked her all sort of strange security questions, while Morgan was busy putting their bags on the belt for tagging. Of course out of the six people working the check-in desk they just had to get the only girl- who barely looked like she was 20 years old- and, of course, she was nearly drooling over Derek.

"How long is the flight again?" Penelope asked the girl behind the counter, who was now busy scanning passports and printing boarding passes.

"Nine hours and twenty minutes, ma'am."

"Why again are we flying to Brazil?" Penelope asked Morgan, who had just managed to haul up the last of their bags. _Sometimes it really pays to have a guy with you._

"You said you wanted to fly there, so country choice is on you, Garcia. I'm just tagging along for the ride. There is no way I will let you fly to Brazil all on your own. That country has like one of the highest crime rates in the world," Morgan argued, reminding Penelope of Reid, who could quote all sort of statistics.

"Sure, and the pretty girls in tiny Bikinis on the Copacabana certainly had nothing to do with your quick decision to tag along either," she smiled, taking the passports and boarding passes from the check-in agent, who wished them a pleasant flight and then waved the next customers in line to her desk.

"They might have influenced my decision slightly, I admit. But my main concern is your well being," he smiled at her widely, all the while following his friend to the security screening.

"Of course. Because I can always compete with good-looking, thin women in bikinis and win that battle."

"Oh, does that mean I will finally get to see you in a bikini, Baby Girl?" Morgan grinned at her sheepishly.

"Only in your dreams, and only there," she replied.

"So … tell me, why Brazil? Why did it have to be 'Fly to Brazil' on that list of yours? Why not a different country?"

"Because it is exotic," Penelope stated simply, with a smile. "And it is far away, has loads of sun and good looking guys in thongs. Well, at least that's what I heard. And it's the home country of Mojitos and Caipirinhas. My two favorite drinks."

"Men in thongs?" Morgan asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Of all the things I just said _that_'s the one you picked up?"

Looking over at Morgan, he didn't seem too pleased with her earlier answer. And if Penelope wouldn't know better she would have said that the look on his face was just slightly jealous. But she did know better. Besides men like Morgan weren't jealous. They probably didn't even know the feeling of jealousy. Or rejection for that matter of fact.

XXXXX

A nine hour plane ride later they landed in Rio de Janeiro. A plane ride during which Penelope fell asleep against Derek more times than she could count. They had a crappy flight attendant, who changed her attitude magically every time Morgan was around or awake. Two weeks of sun, cocktails and party filled nights lay ahead of them and Penelope planned on making the most of them.

They checked into their hotel and had to realize that something somehow had gone wrong with their reservation since the room Morgan originally had reserved was supposed to have two beds, but the one they got assigned had one.

It wasn't as if there was a _huge_ problem with it, since whenever she stayed over at Derek's she tended to fall asleep in his arms, but those were _different_ circumstances. This was two weeks in the same room in Brazil.

When they tried to get a different room at reception they were told that the hotel was fully booked – high season. And there was no room left. Having to admit defeat they settled for the room and would think later on how to sort this thing out best. But for now, both of them wanted to see something of exciting Rio.

Wanting to make the absolute best out of her vacation, Penelope had bought a guidebook back in Virginia. It now sported some funky, colorful post-it stripes between certain pages.

"What's up with the stripes?" Morgan asked, pointing towards the guide in her hands.

"That's all the things I want to see," Penelope explained, making Morgan realize that his idea of laying on a beach for most of their vacation just died.

"All of that?" he asked surprised, noticing that probably more than half the pages of the book had these stripes sticking out.

"Yup, that book also has some very useful tips on Sao Paolo," Penelope smiled at him sweetly.

"Can't we just lay on a beach, enjoy a cocktail and dive into the nightlife? Wouldn't that be enough for a start?" he tried to convince Penelope, but already saw by the look she gave him when he mentioned 'beach' that he had lost before he even started.

After their first week of seeing whole Brazil – at least that's how it felt to him by now – Penelope left some room for 'negotiations' with Morgan concerning the rest of their vacation. She had realized this was as much his vacation as it was hers and it would be selfish and unfair to him if she would take up all two weeks with planning and touring.

By now they also had the first week of sharing a bed behind them and Penelope had to admit it wasn't as bad and awkward as she initially had thought it would be. Okay, the first morning was weird, waking up tangled and wrap around each other, with legs and arms all around and between the other one's legs, arms and body, but they got pretty quickly used to it. What else could they do? From the looks of it the whole town seemed to be booked out and she certainly wasn't going to let it happen that Morgan would sleep on the floor or the uncomfortable looking chair in their room- as he had suggested in their first night.

And both had to realize they never had slept better than now. Of course they wouldn't admit it out loud, or even mention it, but it definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"So, handsome, what do you feel like doing?" Penelope asked.

"Well, let's hit the beach, find you some Latin Lover to keep you busy and just relax our last week away," he grinned at her widely.

Penelope had to snort at his comment about the Latin Lover. "Sure, they are just waiting for me."

"I wouldn't see why not," Morgan argued and it turned out he was all too right.

The moment they hit the first beach bar- when Morgan left her alone for a moment- she found herself center of the attention of at least a dozen very tanned, very well build and very good looking guys, who didn't seem to back off the slightest with Morgan's return.

Penelope somehow, why ever that was, seemed to be embarrassed by the whole scene and felt more like returning back to her hotel right away. Morgan of course wasn't having any of that and managed to get her not only to stay, but also to make it to the beach. He didn't know long it would take him to get her to get out of her clothes and sport that bikini she was wearing underneath her dress, but he was determined to get her to do it.

It took him only a whole hour and the moment she actually did get out of her clothes he thought the numbers of guys around them somehow quadrupled. Within minutes. But the same could be said about the girls, in regards of Morgan and getting out of his clothes. They must have been the oddest couple of two people on the whole beach, but they also drew a crowd.

In the beginning he noticed a certain hesitation from Penelope's side, but after another half hour or so she started to relax, talk, flirt even. Compared to what he and Penelope used to say to each other the stuff she dished out now was rather harmless, but still he had a weird feeling is the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right about this, he just couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

And that's how they would spend the second week. By day they would lay in the sun at one of the several beaches, with Penelope busily collecting phone numbers and Morgan refusing straight out any that was offered to him and by night they would conquer one of the several nightclubs, dancing the night away and having one cocktail after another.

Even at the nightclubs Penelope had a rather large group of admirers. It wasn't as if Morgan was feeling neglected or ignored, no he felt good, felt happy for his Baby Girl because she was having so much fun. But something deep inside him wished the number of guys would get smaller. It started getting a bit annoying, with all these guys beating each other nearly down to buy his girl a drink. And maybe he should step in, but then again he remembered how the last time he wanted to step in went down. With her being pissed at him, and ending up being shot. Not that he saw her being shot in the near future, but he surely didn't want her being pissed at him either. So he let her have her fun and enjoy herself, while he looked for his entertainment at the other side of the club.

He certainly wasn't jealous, but he also couldn't explain why every woman he talked to these couple of nights just wouldn't do. They weren't blond enough, curvy enough, not voluptuous enough for his taste. And none of them had the sweet name of Penelope.

Well… he always had the nights back in their hotel room, right? Better than nothing and more than any of these guys would ever get.

Only a few more days here in Brazil until they would start their journey back home to Washington and he would have her back all to himself.

Searching for her across the club he found her being hit on by another guy. Penelope was smiling and laughing at whatever joke the man had made. Derek tore his eyes off them. He sure as well wasn't jealous. He just needed another few drinks to convince himself of that entirely.


	8. June

Finding the right tattoo wasn't an easy task. For days she'd been looking through all sort of books, online and in magazines, but so far she didn't feel like having found the right one yet.

It was June by now, and in regards of her list she had to admit she was impressed. So far every month she was able to cross one thing of it, if you disregard March that is. But then again she did attend the Spanish course. It wasn't her fault that Morgan registered them for the wrong one. And last month in Brazil she spoke Portuguese thanks to her travel guide. So if you took both events together it counted as having learned a new language. Kind of at least. And in the end it is her list, so she was allowed to make the rules. And in her book she had fulfilled it. She might not be fluent now in either Spanish or Portuguese but that wasn't the goal anyway.

Now with a new month she had something new from her list. And this year, she would go through with it. She just never had imagined it to be so complicated. Apart from knowing _what _she also needed to decide on the _where_ now. Who would have guess that getting a tattoo would be involving so many decisions? People always made it look so simple on TV. They just went in a studio, pointed at what seemed mostly randomly chosen on a whim and a minute later they'd that whim permanently inked into their skin.

She knew she could go with the general trend of Chinese symbols or a tribal markings but she wanted it to mean something, to have a deeper meaning to her and getting a Chinese symbol for 'faith' or something like that… didn't seem too appealing.

Morgan, of course, found her idea of getting a tattoo rather exciting, having several ones himself. She wasn't too surprised to find him by her side trying to help her decide on what she wanted and where, but somehow they didn't seem to make much progress.

And then she got an idea. Out of the blue. It mightn't be having a very deep meaning as such, but she thought it might be a very good idea anyway. She could still go for something deep, sensual and spiritual at a later stage. Not that she had planned on making her body a moving canvas. But … you never know.

Initially Morgan wanted to accompany her when she would get it done, but now, that she knew what she'd get, Penelope was rather glad that Morgan was out of town on a case. Otherwise it might have been rather awkward to explain him the meaning for her tattoos.

She called the studio she had picked out weeks ago to make an appointment, getting more excited when the day neared. She wouldn't tell Morgan just yet that she didn't only made a decision, but also an appointment as well, not wanting to risk for him to somehow have additional motivation to make it back to DC as quickly as possible. She told him, on the day itself, when she could be sure he couldn't possibly make it back from Mississippi in time.

Laying now on the rather cold chair in the studio she all of a sudden not only regretted not telling Morgan sooner, but also getting a tattoo in general. Especially since the number of tattoo's increased from originally one to five. But they were all rather small and on several parts of her body, most of them covered by clothes for most of the time.

The spay was hitting her like ice, making her take a sharp breath, shortly before the pictures where pressed on the first part, ready to get permanently inked into Penelope Garcia's pale skin.

It only took twenty minutes to get each single star tattooed onto her skin, but it felt like forever. And she once again had wished she'd have called Morgan. She might not be a child anymore, but at certain times, when it became rather painful she had wished for a hand to squeeze. And boy … would her best friend be angry that she didn't wait for his return. But that way she could at least avoid awkward questions, and could say that today had been the only available opening for the entire next two months.

A week later the team would be back, with Morgan making his way into Penelope's office the moment he left the elevator.

"Why couldn't you wait?" he asked, sounding slightly accusing when he dumped his go bag next to her office door and walked further inside, ready to greet her properly.

Penelope turned around in her chair, looking apologetically at her best friend. "Sorry, stud muffin, they were pretty much booked, and if I wanted to get it done this month I had to go with that day," she lied to him and really hoped he would buy it. But before he had any chance to question her answer, she already jumped up. "You wanna see?"

He nodded quickly, anticipating what his best friend picked and finding himself rather surprised when discovering it was not as unusual or unique as he'd expected it to be. As a matter of fact it was a star, on the inner side of her right wrist. Not very large, but pretty. Black with blue and pink. The flesh around seemed healed by now, looking normal. The big brown eyes that were directed at him told him he was expected to show some sort of emotion. And what was he supposed to say? He thought they were pretty but was rather disappointed of something so … normal on his usually so rather unique and 'standing out from a crowd' girl.

"Um … pretty," he answered truthfully, but he could see in Penelope's features that she wasn't buying it entirely.

"Morgan, be honest," she said in a serious tone.

"I am, it's pretty," he assured her. "It's just … I don't know. I thought you would get something … unique, like you are yourself. That's all. It really isn't bad or such, just … so normal," he tried to explain, hoping it didn't sound as bad as he felt it did.

"Any reason you chose … the star?" he asked curiously, assuming he was saved when she smiled understandingly at him.

At his question she all of a sudden smiled widely at him.

"That, my sculptured God of Chocolate thunder, is for me to know…" she started, smiling sweetly at him, leaning forward to whisper the remaining part of her answer in his ear. "… and for you to maybe, just maybe, find out." She smiled innocently at him when pulling back so he could see her again.

The look on his face must've spoken louder than any words he could find. It rarely happened that he was stunned speechless, but Penelope Garcia just had managed to make the impossible possible. And it was because of how she said that last part of her sentence.

* * *

_A/N: There'll be an explanation to these tattoos and what her 'genius' idea was a few chapters down, let's just say … they serve a purpose. _


	9. July

They had been talking about this for a few days already. Penelope could npt understand how Morgan could remain so cool about it. There was this little task on her list that read 'Kiss a stranger' and it apparently was something Morgan didn't understand what the big deal was. But then again, someone like Morgan, who probably could have _anyone _he wanted of course wouldn't understand the issues Penelope had with her own task. Morgan probably kissed quite a number of strangers in his life. Penelope had kissed...so far none. Not even when she met a new guy and she got drunk. She somehow never had an evening ending like that.

Morgan explained it like it was oh so simple. "You just sit by the bar, get a drink and the first guy that sits down near you who you like you kiss. After that you leave the bar and that's it. You never have to see that guy again. It is like … two minutes of your life very well invested." He threw her a sheepish grin and gave her a look that that said it was remembering how own past exploits.

"What do I do if he doesn't respond? Or slaps me?" Penelope asked concerned. Why again did she have that idea to kiss a random stranger?

"Okay, first off guys don't slap women if they get kissed. No matter who is doing the kissing it boosts our egos. And why wouldn't he get into it anyway? I wouldn't worry about that part, baby girl. You're a gorgeous woman- smart, witty, cute. There are n't enough women out there who take the initiative. You never know, maybe you two would end up becoming a couple or something like that." Morgan smiled encouragingly at Penelope.

She was amazed at how helpful and into her list he still was- even after all these months.

He went on "Just do it. And remember that, if you don't want to, you never have to see that guy again. A minute, two max. Then you can get out of there and never see him again."

Penelope looked doubtful at Morgan. She really wasn't sure about this. She had never done something like that before and wasn't sure why she had wanted to do it in the first place.

XXXXX

They picked the bar, something far away from where Penelope usually would hang out, just to minimize the risk of kissing someone she could see again. And Morgan really had to laugh about how this had all been planned by his best friend. Like a military operation. He was needed as the driver for the getaway car, or the helper in case this just went completely wrong.

He knew that Penelope wasn't the most confidant person, and he never understood why, since she looked good, was smart and witty and probably beating most of the brainless sticks on heels running through DC. And yes, Morgan probably had dated- or even bedded- quite a high number of these sticks, but they were easy, never asked too many uncomfortable questions and never really called you anyway. It was the easiest one night stand you could have. Like they themselves weren't able to have anything more serious and deeper going on.

Any guy should be happy to have his Baby Girl in his life. The lucky bastard who would get that kiss tonight from her had something rarely anyone could call having: Morgan's envy. He never really envied anyone for anything in his life, always lived by the principle that if you worked hard enough you could get everything you wanted in life.

But Penelope? She probably was the only one that would never be his.

Even that kiss would never be something Morgan could get. They just weren't like that. They were great friends, who shared a lot of things and were extremely close, but not close enough to justify a kiss or anything more. Unfortunately.

So now they were sitting in Morgan's SUV outside a bar in the outskirts of Washington, with Penelope seeming more nervous than Morgan had ever seen her.

"You know, you don't have to do this," he smiled softly at her, wondering why she was forcing herself to do something like that if she did not seem to really want this in the first place.

"It's on my list, so I am going to do this," was her swift reply, at which Morgan grew slightly concerned.

"But just because you wrote this thing on your list seven months ago, doesn't mean you _have_ to do this now. If you don't want to, let's go, I will buy you dinner and we just forget about this," Morgan tried to persuade his best friend, but she seemed determined to go through with this. Moments later she opened the passenger door and left the car, walking towards the bar. Morgan let out a resigned sigh and followed his best friend inside.

They had decided to sit at separate ends of the bar. The moment he sat down and ordered himself a tonic he noticed several sets of eyes on him, and just a few minutes later the first girl approached him. Studying his surroundings Morgan wondered how many of these girls in this bar had done what his best friend was about to do.

It took just a few more minutes and that one girl turned into three, into five and soon he had a whole party going on around him. Yes, sometimes it was so easy to be Derek Morgan. But he had only eyes for the girl sitting at the opposite end of the bar, who seemed to have ordered her second beer by now. The drinks didn't seem to loosen up her nervousness any though.

The way she fidgeted on the bar stool somehow made her even more beautiful in Morgan's eyes. She would check her reflection every ten seconds and looked like she either would pass out any moment or run off. At this moment Morgan hoped she would run. Not that he didn't want her to succeed but he didn't know how he felt about witnessing it.

The girls around him were pretty busy fighting for his attention, but none of them seemed to realize it was a lost battle. The only one who would have his attention tonight was Penelope, who was counting on him having his head in the game fully. He smiled at the group of women around him every now and then, but didn't pay further attention, hoping that maybe they would get it.

And suddenly a guy sat down next to Penelope. Tall, blonde, tanned. Morgan didn't know why he knew, or how, but he knew she would go for him. Most definitely. And just a few seconds later they were talking. It was strange thing to see his Baby Girl flirting with someone else. He had seen it a few times before but never with the background knowledge of what her ulterior motives were. With every smile she threw at the mysterious guy his heart felt another ache, which felt like someone threw daggers through it, or a knife and then turned it slowly around, dragging out the pain. But he needed to keep his cool, for her alone as a main reason. It was her list and her 'mission' and Morgan had to accept it. And maybe he should take one of the willing females around him home, after he got Penelope home that is.

A good ten minutes passed by, Morgan still busy watching what was going on with Penelope and her guy and by now he felt more like a creep than anything. It showed how brain dead or just plain horny the women surrounding him were because none of them had picked up on where his attention was truly focused.

And then he saw it.

Penelope leaned slightly forward, moving in for her kiss, and Morgan knew that it would happen any moment. A second before their lips probably would meet Morgan decided he couldn't watch it and got up, threw some bills on the counter – probably too many – and left. He wasn't mad, maybe mad at himself. He had her for himself for years and never made one single move. All he did was talking and pushing buttons, seeing how far he could push her. He never expected her to push back. And he certainly never imagined falling for her to begin with. But that's how life goes, certain things can change in the blink of an eye and now, several years into their friendship, it definitely was too late for any moves anyway.

That train had long ago left the station.

He walked to his car, deciding to wait there for Penelope. But judging by how the two of them looked he could spend a while waiting. They had some sort of connection, he could see it in the way they talked.

But just a moment after he got into his car the door to the bar opened and out running came Penelope, a huge smile on her face, she ran towards the car, jumped in and nearly yelled 'go' to Morgan, who was only too happy to oblige.

Looking at his best friends face, he could see that this evening was a full success. And he had to admit one thing: he was screwed.


	10. August

_A/N: Thank you all so much for all the support. It keeps me writting =)_

* * *

She needed to stop blaming her list. For sure. After all it didn't make itself. She was the one who had wrote down twelve things she wanted to do that year.

Maybe she should just blame Morgan. Yeah, that would be the best idea. Just blame him and his determination to get this all done. That would also be a good reason as of why the heck she stood on a Saturday morning - her first one off since quite a few weeks - at 8am at the local airfield, waiting to get on a plane in order to jump out of it again. With Morgan next to her, looking just too happy. She wasn't that lucky. She was tired, and didn't feel too well. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten that piece of pizza she found in Morgan's fridge last night.

They had their usual Friday movie night and he had already gone to bed a long time ago, but Penelope couldn't sleep, half because of excitement and the other half because she wondered whether she really should go through with this. Like usual when she had trouble sleeping she looked for comfort in food. And that piece of pizza in Morgan's fridge just looked too good to let it pass.

Now she regretted her nocturnal weakness.

"You alright, Baby Girl?" she heard Morgan asking, who grinned at her, looking like he was having the time of his life and they weren't even airborne yet.

"I'm fine," she lied, deciding that nothing was wrong, it was just her fear and excitement. After all you didn't throw yourself out of an airplane every day.

Unless you were Morgan that is. Because he had done this already a few times as he told her a few weeks back. He seemed to like it and looking him up and down, seeing this ridiculous white and blue stripped overall he was in, Penelope found herself wondering whether there was anything on this planet this guy couldn't make look extremely cool and hot?

She probably looked like that stupid Michelin thing from the adverts. At least she felt like one.

"You ready?" came the question from a guy, wearing a black overall and who was their instructor for the past few weeks. Showing them how to jump properly and what to do when. Penelope herself didn't know what kind of responsible company would let people jump all by themselves out of planes without a teacher attached to their student's backs, but now it was too late anyway. And Morgan assured her that this was completely okay and normal that certain schools would allow their students to do that on their own, if they thought they are ready.

Well Penelope didn't feel ready. Not at all. What cord was she supposed to pull again to trigger her parachute?

Ten minutes later they were in the air and Penelope felt like she would throw up any minute now. Morgan was sitting next to her, rubbing his hand over her back in even circles, somehow soothing her nerves and making her feel better. Another five minutes later she felt his arms coming around her and pulling her slowly against his chest, never stopping the drawing of circles on her back. And all of a sudden she felt like she could conquer the world, jump out of planes, win battles and wars, make the impossible possible. But then again Morgan always had that sort of effect on her.

Another ten minutes later and they had reached their height. She saw the instructor get up and give them _the _sign to get up as well. Penelope would rather have stayed where she was, laying against Morgan's chest, safe in Morgan's arms. That was way better than throwing herself out of airplanes.

What was she thinking when she added this to her list anyway? It seemed a good idea then- exciting and cool- but now it seemed crazy and irrational. Of course then the list wasn't something she actually thought she would finish. Now Morgan had made the desicion everything needed to get checked off and everything included hurling to earth at a hundred miles an hour.

Morgan let go of Penelope, which forced her to get up and make her way to their instructor who would jump before Penelope, making sure that in case something went wrong he would be there. Although Penelope didn't really agree with the idea that something could go wrong and he wasn't attached to her when it happened.

And all of a sudden he was gone. Just out of the plane. Penelope couldn't even react as quickly as he was gone. Technically she was supposed to be gone by now as well. But something stopped her. And if it wouldn't have been for Derek she would probably still be standing in that airplane. Because Morgan? He simply gave her a hard push and she was gone as well. She definitely should think of something for getting him back for this. Not now though. Now she had other things to remember. Lifesaving things.

And after what felt like forever and she already sent prayers to God or whoever was up there to spare herself from dying today she found the rope she was supposed to pull and all off a sudden was yanked up for a moment, before gliding down softly towards earth.

From up where she was it all looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so gorgeous. Hard to believe what they saw each day due to their jobs. Up here it was so quiet and peaceful, nearly serene.

Way too soon the landing came and she needed to think again what her instructor had told her for what she was supposed to look out and take care of. She could already see him, flourishing like mad, probably trying to tell Penelope one thing or another.

She managed to get the landing done more or less okay, without any big problems. Now they only needed to wait for Morgan, who seemed to be taking his time joining them. But then again she couldn't blame him. Up there the world seemed like a different place, no harm, no pain, no cruelty.

She definitely would need to do this again. As some sort of relief after bad cases. Also because it sounded cool when you said you went regularly Skydiving. And maybe she should try that thing where they give you a board as well. But maybe that was something for a new list, for a new year. Now she was just glad she made it through this one in one piece.

Oh, and she shouldn't forget kicking Morgan properly for pushing her. When he would make it back to earth. Eventually.


	11. September

Penelope looked at her list. She knew that Morgan- at some point earlier this year- had sent her a proposed time plan of how he thought things would go, but she didn't see the next point on her list happening anytime soon.

Ever since Morgan knew about the list he kind of dragged her in all sort of bars and introduced her to friends she wasn't even aware he had. So far she always assumed she knew him pretty much in and out, but she never had seen nevertheless even heard of most of these so called friends he seemed to produce all of a sudden by an hourly rate.

Maybe certain things she should cross off the list all by herself. She never thought to say this but as a matchmaker Derek kind of sucked. Yeah, it was a nice gesture to make her meet all of these friends of his, but she didn't have _anything_ in common with anyone of them. Their conversations were rather quickly dried up, creating a rather uncomfortable silence and Penelope wishing to be someplace else. Maybe her best friend took the 'get steady boyfriend who's not a nerd' a bit in the wrong direction. The opposite direction actually. All of his friends were nice and such, but seemed to be more of a player than Morgan himself. Something Penelope never thought could even be possible.

He had just planned another 'party' for the next weekend, when Penelope decided she definitely needed to talk to him about a thing or two.

"Morgan, don't get me wrong, I mean … I really appreciate your support for helping me complete my list this year, but … I don't know whether this month's goal is something I need your help with," she admitted during a coffee break.

That only got her a look from Morgan.

"You remember the last guy you had, right? And how long exactly did he hang around?" Morgan asked curious, knowing that the whole addition, the whole 'who's not a nerd' addition was because of her last boyfriend and any other boyfriend before that as a matter of fact.

For all her life that's what Penelope did. Dating nerds, geeks and hackers. Time for a change. But if the change lay with Morgan she wasn't certain.

"The two years I had spent with Kevin we had a very happy and balanced relationship," Penelope argued meekly, at which Morgan just looked astonished at her.

"Happy and balanced? Is that a new way of saying 'unsatisfied'?" He smiled at her and once more she hated herself for ever confiding in him about Kevin's rather lack of enthusiasm for sexual experiments. She sure as hell was no female version of Hugh Heffner herself, but some sort of _improvement_ would have been a welcome change. But then again _any_ change would have been an improvement, come to think of it.

Morgan of course being Morgan couldn't let go of this for weeks and at some point she was expecting him to go and talk to Lynch about it, have some sort of manly chat in which he would lay out some sort of basics. She seriously could imagine it. But was glad it had never went that far.

According to Morgan a relationship was a perfect balance of amazing, hot sex and a fair amount of commitment, with a nice mix of fighting every now and then, which would, of course, result in hot make-up sex. Come to think of it in his mind a relationship consisted 70% sex and 30% commitment. No wonder he never seemed to have any real, serious relationship. No woman in her right mind would want to deal with his 'amount' of commitment.

At some point they agreed to disagree and from then onwards never really brought it up again unless they were both willing and into a long night of endless discussion during none of these two would get the other one's point. Morgan had his opinion and she had hers. Sometimes they just didn't need to agree on everything.

With her mind back on Morgan's upcoming party, Penelope felt the worry coming up that even if she would let herself get into a relationship with one of Morgan's friends, they would have similar ideas about relationships, if not even worse than Morgan's. And that was something she certainly didn't need either. She might not want to date a geek for a while, but dating a person that was a commitment-phobic? Surely not.

"Well, at least I had a relationship and not just randomly selected warm bodies next to me during the night," she smiled at him innocently. Two could definitely play the game.

"Oh, Baby, they are anything but _randomly_ selected," Morgan replied with a grin.

"Okay, so you know them for like … an hour before you decide on giving them the private tour of your bedroom, as if that makes much of a difference," she smiled, wondering how they managed from her trying to tell him she would want to look for Mr. Right without him to sex talk, well, more like talk about his conquests.

"Sometimes it does," he smiled again. Penelope just groaned, not sure if she really wanted to go any further and deeper in this issue.

JJ and Emily joined them that moment and this was for sure the end of their strange conversation.

"What are you two up to?" JJ asked, getting herself a cup of coffee, while Emily opted for tea.

"Penelope has decided to date again, but none of my friends seem to be good enough for her." Morgan grinned, making Penelope wonder how on earth he knew that she wasn't really considering any of his friends.

"Oh?" was the unison response from both Emily and JJ. "You finally decided on moving on from Lynch? Good for you. He wasn't worth your time anyway," Emily commented, seeming instantly interested in this conversation,

"What requirements do you look for? I have some very good looking friends as well I could introduce to you," Emily laughed, and Penelope couldn't believe she was in the middle of another matchmaker. Just JJ was missing from playing matchmaker, but from the look of her … give her another ten minutes and she would have hooked Penelope up as well.

"That's a simple one. Anything but a geek," Morgan decided on answering, surprising both Emily and JJ.

"That's all?" Emily asked shocked. "No other specifications? Like … needs to look good, be smart, good in bed, genuine, kind, good sense of humor? There must be something else you want and look for?"

"I don't want to lock myself down by restricting things," Penelope simply answered, not able to let the surprising looks on her friends face vanish.

"Come on, there must be some sort of … image in your head when you think of your Mr. Right," JJ pushed, seeming all of a sudden interested as well.

Penelope thought about it for a moment. _Fine, if they ask for it._

"Well … he needs to be … suave and challenging. I don't need a guy who is all the same all day long. Good looking and athletic, well build and having a wicked sense of humor, needing to match mine. Definitely not the jealous type since I am sick of these endless discussions of how close I can be with my best friend and what takes things too far …" she winked at Morgan for moment, which got her a laugh in return. "Should like his family, since I don't have one anymore and can't stand when a man trash talks about a mom that calls him six times daily to make sure he is okay or his sister that dresses like a street worker. Not clingy. Good mood most of the time and someone with a positive attitude towards life. Protective, when needed. And definitely not one of these who thinks he needs to bring a show when around his buddy's to prove his manliness. A guy who wants to look out for me and after me. Just … a normal guy," was Penelope's verdict, leaving all three of them rather surprised that her list all of a sudden could be that long. But Emily and JJ seemed to also have some weird smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Okay, ladies, I need to run back, have been spending way too much time away from my reports already. I see you later, okay? And baby girl? We're gonna find you a guy like that, trust me…" he winked at her, before leaving the three of them alone, the smiles on JJ and Emily's face growing bigger again.

"What?" Penelope asked irritated. When no answer came she repeated herself, asking once more "What?" when their smiles only grew bigger.

"I just realized I actually know someone like that. Someone who fits 100% this description," Emily explained, turning to JJ. "What about you? Sounded familiar?"

"Oh, yeah. I know someone like that as well. You would be … rocking together. I swear. A match made in heaven," JJ smiled, barely able to stop herself from giggling.

Penelope couldn't wait to hear just who they had in mind. Would he be perfect? Or a perfect disaster?

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, but I was forced to devide the chapter in two parts. It got slightly longer than expected. Blame it on my muse. But please don't hate the writer.  
_


	12. when September ends

Hanging around the break room Penelope had just told her friends the qualifications she had for a perfect man. Her list left Emily and JJ smiling knowingly and claiming that they knew the perfect man for her.

"Who?" Penelope asked interested. After all, any friends of Emily and JJ were probably going to be way more suitable for Penelope than Morgan's friends were turning out to be.

Both women looked at each other, wondering if she was really serious.

"He just walked away," Emily informed Penelope, who looked rather confused at that comment.

"Who?" Penelope asked first, before she realized who they meant. "Morgan? You serious?"

"Yes, we are. I mean… you basically just described Morgan with your little text. I think there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. He even once said it…" JJ explained, looking at Emily and together they finished JJ's sentence. "Anything for his Baby girl," both women giggled, making Penelope wonder where the hell they got that from. When Morgan had said it to her, Penelope was pretty sure they were some of the last people left in the whole building. How did they hear about that?

"He's just my best friend …" Penelope argued.

"Hmmm…" Emily nodded. "The one you share a bed with, flew to Brazil and didn't say anything about after you came back and hang out with every Friday for your movie nights to which no one else is invited than you and him. Hell, last year you even invented your very own holiday. Trust me, that man," Emily started, pointing towards the direction Morgan had walked earlier "is basically sharing your mind. I have never seen anything like you two before. Hell the first day at the BAU I thought for sure that you two were a couple. You practically read each other's minds," Emily finished, wondering what it would take to get these two finally together.

Penelope still didn't look convinced, so JJ decided on stepping in.

"Penelope, we always say you've a lot of chemistry, but actually it comes close to a telepathic connection what you two have going on. It's like … you can sense each other from across the room and have that whole 'one look and I know what's up' thing going on. Sometimes you are rather soaked up with each other. Honestly … trust me, there is no one out there who would fit you more perfectly. You share the same interests, the same humor and the same characteristics. And trust me, with him, I have a feeling, you would be up for a lifelong challenge," the blonde woman laughed at Penelope, realizing that there are rarely any couples out there which were made so badly for each other.

"I … I don't know," Penelope finally said, getting up and leaving JJ and Emily behind. She knew that a lot of people always saw them as more, commented on their chemistry, but really going for it? And was she really describing Morgan earlier? It was just an image in her head she gave these two when they wouldn't stop pushing the issue. But then again … Morgan was on her mind a lot of times, usually her main topic to think about. It didn't mean she never thought about it. Thought about acting on all their talks. But she somehow always backed down. She didn't think Morgan saw her that way, saw anything more in her than a really good friend. And by her age she already given up on that kind of fairy tale thinking anyway.

Morgan was a notorious player, with no desire to settle down anytime soon. His mother could come as often as she wanted with her wish for grandchildren, it's not like it changed anything with Morgan. He might love his mother, but certain things just were not going to happen.

And no matter what JJ and Emily thought, this somehow wasn't going to happen. Ever.

XXXX

Morgan would have another of his parties the upcoming weekend, with Penelope helping him to prepare things and also keeping on meeting some more friends. God, she knew that Morgan was rather popular, but by now she must have met whole DC in Morgan's house. At least it felt to her like that.

Jackson, Morgan's latest idea for a suitable boyfriend, was just telling Penelope how he just got divorced from his third wife, at the age of 32. Red lights for Penelope. Someone who was already married three times at this rather young age still was either having rather unrealistic expectations or just tended to rush things a bit.

Penelope had learned rather quick that most of Morgan's friends might be his age, but certainly didn't behave like it. As the night went on, but neither of the guys seemed to lose any steam or energy they decided on taking things to a local bar just around Morgan's place. And it took just a few moments for Penelope to realize how drunk most of these guys already were. Especially when Marc – or Max, Penelope couldn't really remember and honestly didn't really care at this stage either – suggested some weird game she used to know back from College times.

Twenty minutes, several guys, one goal. Kissing as many willing – or maybe unwilling as well – women they would find and keeping a count.

"Are you for real, guys? I mean … seriously…" Penelope started trying to announce her disapproval, but was unheard. And of course Morgan was like one of the first to join this ridiculous idea. Of course. Everything else would have surprised her.

"Awesome idea," it came from JJ and Emily, who somehow had managed to stick around long enough and hadn't even been noticed much in the last hour by Penelope.

When they had more than enough willing male participants it was about to lay the rules. Which were basically just two.

**1.** No woman could be kissed more than once by the same guy

**2.** The guy with the highest score would win. Obviously. JJ, Penelope and Emily would keep the scores.

"I honestly would like to stay out of this if possible," Penelope laughed, feeling rather uncomfortable for a moment. This was certainly not how she imagined this evening to end.

"Ah, come on, Goddess. It will be fun," Morgan argued at which Penelope just rolled her eyes. Of course he would defend this stupid idea. Penelope didn't really get the appeal of watching several way too drunk guys kissing other women? What was so great about that idea anyway? She still remembered that task a few months back, kissing a stranger. She hadn't told Morgan until this day that she bolted. She didn't know why, liked the guy and was determined to go through with it, but the moment she saw Morgan leave … she left as well.

Looking at Morgan now, how he looked so adorable at her, with his deep, dark puppy dog eyes how could she do anything else other than agree? This man knew exactly how to push her buttons to get what he wanted. She ended up counting girls these guys kissed and judging by how they did it, most of these girls didn't even seem to mind much. Maybe she should have consulted some of Morgan's friends before she tried that whole 'kiss a stranger' thing. They seemed to be rather good at this.

It was just a moment left and as far as Penelope knew Morgan and Richie were tight, with no one around either of them seemed to consider would qualify. These two managed to probably kiss _every_ girl in the entire bar and outside, and just when she saw these two stud's sharing the title she saw Morgan approaching her, with a lecherous smile on his lips, bending closer and pressing his lips on hers. Probably the last few seconds before this whole nonsense was over. But Penelope wasn't thinking anymore.

She could just feel. Taste. Enjoy. His lips on hers were not just one of these feather light quick kisses all of them have seemed to give out all night long, but a real, deep, passionate kiss. She could hear whistling around them and clapping, but didn't register more than that. Her mind focused on Morgan's lips, Morgan's tongue exploring her mouth, Morgan holding her slightly bend backwards in his arms stopped her from thinking about anything else.

She had no idea how long this went on, and didn't really care anyway. For her … this could have lasted forever and still it wouldn't have been long enough.

When he let her up again, for air, she needed a few moments to come back to her senses. Never had she experienced anything similar. Never anything as breathtaking, fire lightning and firework sparking like this. This was definitely something new for her.

'_Was it always like this?'_ she found herself wondering. Who knew? She certainly wasn't going to find out, since it was clear to her this was just Morgan going for another 'trophy'. There was no way on earth this would ever happen again. Before she even finished that last thought she felt his lips on hers again. This time a bit more forceful, deepening their kiss within seconds and Penelope had no objections to that.

Her legs were turning to jell-o, at threat of giving in any moment now, but Morgan, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her would probably keep her steady and standing. For now at least.

Another small eternity passed by and Penelope sure as hell wasn't able to explain the second kiss. The first one? That was rather simple. Their stupid little game and Morgan's run for the top spot. But that second one? Was he not sure whether the first one really counted and just wanted to make sure? But the way he kissed her, that didn't feel like he wanted to win anything, or prove anything to anyone but her.

When he let go off her once again he smiled down at her, brushing his thumb over her nose.

"You know… I've been thinking," he started, still a shy smile gracing his features. "Concerning that steady boyfriend? I volunteer for the job. Until we can find you someone else," he laughed, making Penelope laugh as well. No chance on earth was anyone more suitable out there for the job. That was for sure.


	13. October

_A/N: All you people are just amazing. Your reviews made my whole week and made me laugh so much and smile stupidly at my screen. You have no idea what it means to me. Thank you so much. Kudo's to BonesBird, who decided to finally gave in and say she loves me. Told you I would get you there. LOL Welcome back to the world of the people who are online LOL_

* * *

They had been training for the last six months. Penelope was rather proud with herself for sticking with it for so long. Never would she have thought she would havesuch determination. But then again with a 'trainer' like Morgan, who wouldn't? At first he was rather surprised to find an item called 'run a marathon' on her list. He loved his girl big time, but she wasn't necessarily the most athletic person he knew. Nothing wrong with that, she had after all loads of other talents. But why she wanted to run a marathon was still a bit of a mystery to him.

They started running slowly, just short trips, which was a bit of a change for Morgan to get used to her pace. He usually was running a lot quicker, but they found a nice balance and managed to maintain a good speed that was suitable for both of them after just a few weeks. And he was a bit surprised about her determination. Not thinking anything bad about Penelope, he did unfortunately expect her to give up at some point, deciding this might be too much. After all she wanted to run a marathon. And they barely managed to make it past three miles by now. But it was still early, and now, six months later, she nearly managed to keep his normal speed and nearly run his distances.

That all was before that eventful night at that bar a few weeks back. Since then Penelope was rather motivated to stay in bed in the morning, than getting up and go for a run. She somehow preferred the warm bed and being wrapped up in muscles, skin and Morgan's heat much more than running through the slightly drizzling, cold looking and grey weather that was waiting outside for her. And who would blame her? There were probably a lot of women out there wanting to swap places. Women, who right at this moment were running through this mess called weather.

The marathon was in two weeks and Penelope felt prepared enough, thinking that one day of skipping training wouldn't hurt. Even though he wasn't yet awake she had a feeling that Morgan wouldn't agree with her. Maybe he would just stay asleep and they could stay warm in bed together. She just had to get the alarm turned off without him waking up. She reached for it...straining...almost there.

Suddenly she felt him moving under her, shifting slowly and waking up slowly.

"How is my girl this morning?" she heard him asking softly, kissing her temple.

"Exactly where she wants to be and happy," she smiled, turning her head slightly so her lips could reach his.

In just the few weeks they had been sleeping together she could not seem to ever get enough of kissing him. And if she thought his kisses at the bar were mind blowing she had been in for a surprise when she kissed him the next morning fully sober. _That_ was a kiss. 'Toe-curling, sending hot and cold showers down your spine, making your whole body tingle and setting it on fire' perfect. Penelope was rather certain, there was no going back after this. She was officially hooked on Derek Morgan, her drug of choice.

She felt him stir some more, then all contact was gone and he stood in front of her, clad in some boxer shorts and nothing else. If she hadn't been already hooked on that guy, this image would certainly do her in.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled softly, wanting nothing more than for him to come back to bed and be her personalized blanket.

He just smiled at her, moving towards the bathroom. "What does it look like? And you should slowly get moving as well. The longer you wait, the harder our run will be," he informed her before he vanished in the bathroom. A few moments later he came back out, laughing when he had to realize she was laying in exactly the same spot as before he went to the bathroom.

"I have a better idea," she proposed with a sweet smile. "How about we spent today in bed and run tomorrow twice the distance," she asked, opting now for a seductive smile that would lure him back to bed hopefully rather quick.

Instead of jumping right into bed again, like she had hoped, Morgan just laughed softly.

"That is the kind of deal you don't want to make, trust me," he assured her, and reach for her hands, pulling her up softly until she sat up fully and then pulled some more until she was standing in front of him. Then he kissed her. Like he did every morning they woke up together.

Derek pulled back. "Let's get you dressed, baby girl."

She gave him another tender kiss, while making disagreeing noises against his lips, telling him she didn't like his idea at all. He definitely needed to sweeten the deal if he wanted her to be motivated to leave his lips behind and venture out into the wet, windy outdoors.

"How about I promise you," Derek suggested "to cook lunch for you, give you a massage and take you out to dinner tonight? All yours if we make it out of here and on the road within five minutes." He smiled at her and knew he had already won. She was just one of these people that needed a bit convincing, and an incentive.

XXXX

Two weeks later she knew why running every day for the past six months had been so crucial. Because every mile seemed to get longer. And the more she tried to make it quicker, the sooner she realized that this was the wrong tactic. She definitely wasn't in this to win the whole thing, but she sure as hell wouldn't be the one walking over that finish line last. The whole BAU team was waiting there for her, waiting for her to make this damn marathon and cross one more thing of her list. Okay, maybe they didn't know about her list. They just assumed she was hit by a sudden urge to run a marathon.

And one thing was for sure, if she would make it through this, she would never run one again. Would never run again at all. Morgan could leave early in the morning, running his miles, letting steam of. She would just kiss him good morning and somewhat 'goodbye' and turn around to catch another few hours of sleep. She was talented for a lot of things, but running, or sport in general, where just not one of them. If Morgan wanted to run his miles in the morning, fine with her, after all she would never complain about any measurement that would keep that body of a God in such good shape for her.

26.2 miles – she decided on running the whole marathon, something she regretted by now – and several hours later she finally made it, feeling like she was about to actually die. Or pass out. Maybe both even. She didn't know what was worse. The pain she felt in her legs or the ones coming from her lungs. But she somehow also never felt better. And looking in the proud faces of her team, she knew she did it. Especially when she looked in one particular. Morgan looked like he would burst with pride and it made her feel just so much better again.

Maybe it was painful and maybe an experience she wouldn't want to repeat anytime soon, but just that moment alone, when she made it past that finish line, seeing their faces, was definitely worth something. And she never felt better. Plus, she fit in that cute little red dress she always had admired, but never seemed able to get in. Maybe not all was bad and there were one or two positive side effects. Seeing Morgan's face right now was definitely one of them. And seeing it again tonight when he would see in her in that dress as well was definitely something to look forward to.


	14. November

Ever since she could remember Penelope had been a responsible, educated and mature person, who would never do any imprudent thing. She was spontaneous, yes, but never had she really done anything that she might have a reason for regretting at some later stage. She might not always have acted like it, but Penelope never in her life had done anything irresponsible just for fun's sake.

She was very responsible with money as well, managing to save every month quite a bit. Smart investments. That kind of things.

So Vegas would be the last place she should have gone. But somehow it made it on her list. And not just that. It also said she meant to spend a whole month's salary without thinking about it twice.

She herself would probably have forgotten about it, if it hadn't been for Derek, who seemed to be painfully determined to get her whole list done this year. Truth was, she already had forgotten the list the moment she and him got together, having way more important, more fun, and more distracting things in her life to think about now other than her list.

Morgan wasn't hearing it when she said that they had accomplished enough of her list already. Marking it all off was his goal and he didn't plan to let it go till they were drawing a line through the last item.

So she found herself at the airport with Morgan next to her as they waited to board their flight to Las Vegas. Seeing the somewhat wicked grin that was playing on his lips she thought _This could be a very interesting weekend_.

Of course Morgan had been several times to Vegas, never to lose a whole month's salary - at least not his – but for other reasons of 'entertainment'. When it came to the exact entertainment _he had decided to keep mum _and not go any further into it. But the telltale grin that spread all over his face when they were talking about past exploits in Sin City was more than enough information for Penelope to gleam just what he had been up to. There were probably multiple showgirls involved in the story somehow.

Penelope rolled her eyes at that thought. _Of course there would be_.

When it came to the 'get a boyfriend who's not a geek' point on her list, she sure as hell had to admit that this point probably – in retrospective – was the best one. Come to think of it, she actually never before had dated anyone _like_ Morgan, no one that actually came even close to being a similar experience. Morgan was a guy who knew exactly what he wanted and was not shy of telling you. If she thought he made her blush during their countless phone conversations before they dated, now was even worse. The moment they were alone – no matter whether it were breaks, on dates or at either of their homes – she felt like she was in a constant blushing condition. And he was all touchy-feely, something she experienced like that for the first time ever. It wasn't as if previous boyfriends weren't touching her at all, but Morgan had always some part of his body connected to her. A hand on her shoulder, his knee pressed against hers, an arm wrapped around her waist or his lips connected to her – which was by far her most favorite.

Something that would probably surprise everyone if they knew however was – despite their very raunchy conversations before and their constant touching – they still hadn't gone that final step yet. It wasn't as if Penelope didn't want to she just … there was always something going on when she thought it would finally happen. Either Morgan was on a case, or she needed to fly to some seminar – which seemed to happen a lot more this year than before – or something else got in their way. And Morgan refused to ravish her in three minutes when both weren't too busy. Like she was some cheap piece of meat. He wanted to do it right. And not in between her coming home and him leaving again. She deserved more than that he always said. As much as she appreciated the thought by now even she became a bit impatient. So maybe with them in Vegas and definitely enough time on their hands-the chances of being disturbed and interrupted zeroed out- they would finally get down to it, so to speak.

Eventually they boarded the flight to Vegas and several hours later found themselves in Las Vegas, driving down the busy Strip on their way to the hotel.

Penelope had been once before in Vegas, on the bachelorette party of her friend Natasha several years ago. It was a rather chaotic and somehow wild weekend, with plenty of alcohol and other 'sinful' things. Well sinful in the context that Natasha was supposed to get married a weekend later and still ended up kissing dozens of guys that weekend, and probably some more things. No wonder she got divorced only a year later. Back than Penelope didn't have much time or reason to really enjoy Vegas. They had pretty well planned schedules, where to be for which Party and other things. And who on earth would plan a bachelorette party like a military operation? Not that she ever meant to really see anything of Vegas. But maybe she just hadn't been with the right company yet.

Morgan hadn't only paid the flights, telling her just a few days ago about this trip, he also had taken care of all the other arrangements. The hotel, probably a show if she knew Morgan right and reservations at various restaurants. After all she had spent the last two months with him more or less every single waking minute. And even before they were together, she had seen him work it. Not that he had to work for it a lot. Most of his conquests seemed just too happy to give in after a few minutes of wooing and stuff.

But she certainly hadn't expected a suite that overlooked the whole Strip. The view was breathtaking. Either had she expected he would get tickets for David Copperfield, a guilty pleasure she had admitted to Morgan years ago and just once, never expecting him to either pay attention or remember it at all.

"And what do we do until then?" she asked, smiling softly at him when she saw the show wasn't until Sunday night, two days away.

"Well," Morgan started, giving her a quick kiss, before continuing, "you wanted to lose a whole month's salary in Vegas. So that's a good point to get started with. There are more than plenty of casinos we can give a try."

Penelope stood in front of him for a moment, looking at him and thinking.

"Woman, don't change your mind now. You wanted to do this probably since forever and I bet your conscious was always saying 'no'. Now you'll spend all that money of yours and not think about it twice," he reminded her. Although to Penelope it came close to being reprimanded. He certainly had a funny tone in his voice.

And he was right. She wanted to do this since probably three years now, and every year she pushed it back another year, always getting doubts and second thoughts and regrets of what she technically could do with all the money she wanted to just gamble away.

And now her God of a boyfriend had booked them on flights and into a hotel in Vegas. She would never have a better opportunity to accomplish this latest point on her list. Whoever said 'no risk, no fun' probably had a reason for saying it.

She had two days on trying out how lucky she really was and with the idea of losing a whole paycheck she should get started soon. Starting with slot machines and video thingies she had to realize pretty soon that losing was some sort of an art as well. If she ever would that was. Because whatever button she pressed, she seemed to nearly always win.

After an hour, or maybe two – who could really tell with all this artificial light and no clocks to be seen anywhere – she decided that maybe neither of these things were her game. Maybe some human involvement would be better, so she was off to the various tables. Crabs, Blackjack and Roulette.

"So tell me, how is this supposed to work again?" she asked Morgan, when sitting down next to him at a Blackjack table.

"You ever seen 21?" Morgan asked, getting a nod from her.

"The movie where they count the cards and make millions?" she asked, getting several odd looks from people around them and a somehow interesting smile from their dealer.

Morgan laughed for a moment. "Yeah well, you are not supposed to count cards. That is kind of … unpopular with the people in Vegas."

"Good, cause I never understood how they did it anyways," Penelope answered, seeing their dealer visible relax at that. "So basically I am supposed to get something higher than the dealer, but less than '22', right?"

"'21' is the highest you should get, otherwise you lose," Morgan explained.

"Alright, sounds easy enough. Let's play," Penelope decided and they started.

Soon she had to realize it didn't only sound easy, it was also easy to play. And despite her losing several times, she still managed to not lose anything really.

"I think I'm not made for Vegas," she admitted after several more hours. "I just … don't seem to lose," she noticed, getting a laugh from the dealer.

"There are probably worse things than that, honey," he offered, dealing her another set of cards.

"So you are taking home some winnings. What's so bad about that?" Morgan asked, barely able to fight the grin. Only his Baby Girl would have a problem with winning in Vegas.

"Well, I thought the purpose was going to Vegas and losing a paycheck," she explained, sounding slightly confused.

Morgan thought about his answer for a moment, while he collected his chips.

"Well, that was your purpose. I didn't really have a purpose on taking you to Vegas. Other than having you all to myself, with no one able to reach us or call us into work."

"We could have also stayed home for that, disconnected all our phones and would have had the same effect. And wouldn't have had to fly five hours," Penelope replied with a rolling of her eyes, secretly adoring Morgan's ideas of getting them away all the time. That was his thing. Surprises. He just loved them. Flowers, chocolates, surprise weekend trips. You name it he did it. And she wasn't even needing any of these. But that didn't mean she didn't like them.

After spending another few hours with Roulette, Crabs and other gambling Penelope had to realize she was one of these lucky people. She had lost a few times at either game, but in the end the amounts she won always made up any lose.

By now Morgan just laughed about it, calling her simply lucky and she would be the only person he knew who would see something bad about it. He was about to give her his chips to work some magic, but Penelope refused with a laugh, telling him she wouldn't make it _that _easy for him.

Despite the fact that he actually had lost some money – although it wasn't bad or huge amounts – he refused to let her pay for anything.

"The day I will actually let any of my girlfriends pay for dinner or anything else like that will never come. And I don't care how much money you won, or didn't lose. There is no way I will ever let it happen that my girlfriend pays for this. Call me old-fashioned," he explained in a slightly outraged voice.

She threw her hands up in surrender. _If he insisted …_

On Sunday evening he took her out once more, first to dinner at some swanky restaurant and then to the magic show. They had a fabulous evening and a lot of fun, making Penelope think that the evening couldn't get much better. A thought she quickly dismissed when she opened the door to their suite and was met by candle light and some soft music. She had wondered about him talking to someone on the phone right after they left the show, now she knew he had let the hotel know they were back on their way and to get things prepared.

That night, Morgan made love to Penelope for the first night, bringing them finally together in the closest possible way and giving their weekend the perfect finish. Tomorrow they would board the flight back home to Washington, back to UNSUBS and case files. But it wasn't tomorrow yet and tonight was made for lovers.

Penelope and Derek intended on making full use of it.

By the time they left Las Vegas in the early morning of Monday Penelope had to realize her idea of losing a whole paycheck didn't work out. Instead she now took the value of nearly two more home with her. Yes, sometimes life was rather unpredictable.


	15. December

By the time December rolled around Penelope still hadn't decided on what she could spend all the money she had won in Vegas. She knew taking her devoting boyfriend out for dinner was not a good idea, since he had told her rather clearly that he was an old-fashioned guy and would never allow for his girl to pay. Penelope actually thought it was rather cute and moved on to come up with some other idea. Since Christmas was more or less around the corner – although they were still rather early in December – she decided that maybe the money would be wisely invested in a present for Morgan.

But what to get a guy who seemed to already have everything and was more than happy with life itself?

The only ideas that actually came to her mind all revolved around sex. Blame that on her hot FBI profiler boyfriend who she had a really tough time leaving her hands off on any given night. Or any given morning for that matter. Sometimes it was all she could do to force herself to get out of bed when he was there next to her- tempting her to skip work for hot sex.

The things he could do to her with his hands, his mouth, his whole body actually were beyond words. The only times when it was even harder leaving her bed, than when his warm, hard body was wrapped around her, was when the team was gone away on a case and she had to wake up alone. Every time this happened she would spent the night at Morgan's place, wrapped up in a sweatshirt and boxer shorts of his, inhaling the defining scent that was all Derek Morgan.

XXXX

Right now the team was in Louisiana. That gave her some time to think about presents. She wanted to get him something he really wanted. While googling several sites that promised to give you _the_ perfect idea for a gift for your loved ones her eyes fell on the picture next to her screen. Lingering over it for a moment she decided she had just found the perfect present. Now all she had to do was make a few calls and hope it all would work out.

XXXXX

By the time Morgan and the rest of the team made it back four days had passed. It wasn't too bad, given that they had spent two weeks or longer on a case before, but it certainly didn't qualify for 'speedy return' either. In the end Penelope was just glad her heroes had returned and that was all that counted. By now all the preparations for her presents had been taken care of and if all went as planned Morgan's wouldn't know until the day itself.

"You and I are going on a little trip," Morgan announced out of the blue a day or two after they made it back.

"We are?" Penelope asked surprised, seeing him nodding in return.

"Where are we heading?" she asked excited, but Morgan would just shake his head, signalizing for her that he – as always when he surprised her – wouldn't tell her anything.

"Only two things I will give away: You might want to pack some warm clothes and we are off until Monday. It all is cleared with Hotch, so I would suggest you get packing," Morgan let her know.

Half an hour later they were ready and on their way. Penelope could make out signs for the airport. That wasn't much of a clue though.

It was December and there was one thing left on her list. But that was rather universal. She wanted an adventure, but seeing how the year so far had gone the past eleven months qualified easily for that already.

Morgan checked them in and made sure that she wouldn't find out until last minute when making it to the gate where they would be heading to. 'Quebec' read the screen and Penelope was not sure what kind of adventure was waiting there for her. Why of all the places in the world would he choose Quebec?

Morgan remained silent whenever she asked. But she could see in his face there was something he was very excited about as well.

Three hours after they had taken off, they landed in Canada and another hour by car and they finally seemed to have gotten to their destination, a normal looking, rather secluded hotel.

Half an hour later she knew better than this being a sweet, little hotel in the countryside.

Turns out Morgan had booked them in what was called an Ice Hotel. Where most of the interior was made of…_ ice_. Penelope, who wasn't too big of a fan of cold to begin with, wasn't entirely sure how to make it through the night. Apparently Morgan was a bit more of an adventurist then she was, because he seemed rather excited about the prospect of spending a night in a room whose temperature ranked somewhere around freezing point.

But she wanted an adventure, right? So … here she had it handed to herself on more or less a sliver plate.

And she had to admit it definitely looked impressive and had a certain North Pole feel. She somehow was expecting penguins and polar bears running around any minute, but ended up giggling about her own silliness.

When being shown their room Penelope for sure started wondering about the night. All she could see was a huge ice block, on which were a mattress and two sleeping bags. She hadn't been a fan of camping when she was a child, and now she wouldn't start enjoying it much more. There was also something that looked like a fireplace which was rather confusing her, given that heat usually doesn't do well for ice. But she wasn't the architect or the mastermind behind this idea, so she just ignored the clashing opposites.

"It's just for a night," she all of a sudden heard Morgan saying, making her turn around and facing him. He must have seen her face earlier, her thoughts probably written all over her face.

"They let you only sleep in the hotel for a night. The rest of the trip they book you in a real hotel, with real walls and real beds and all that," he explained further, ending his statement with a smile.

"So … one night you, me and a hotel room made of ice?" Penelope asked with a smirk now displaying. Maybe a day wouldn't be too bad. If anything would freeze off during the night she could spent the next two days recovering from it.

"Yeah, and imagine, there are these sleeping bags, which you can zip together. Added warmth." The smile she saw on his face made her realize that warmth was the last thing on his mind right now.

"If you think a room with temperatures barely above freezing point get me going and turned on, you might want to reconsider. Because _that_ is the last thing on _my_ mind."

"You just haven't had the right guy with you to show you a _really, really_ good time in the cold."

At that Penelope only could laugh. He sounded kind of desperate, although Penelope wasn't entirely sure why. They just had spent a pretty big part of last night doing all sorts of kinky and non-kinky things to each other. So it wasn't as if he hadn't gotten it in a while. But then again she had learned rather quickly that there was never _too_ much for Derek Morgan when it came to sex.

Morgan's sex drive was one thing, but the way he managed to get to you was something entirely different and unique. Every time he made love to Penelope she felt like it was hardly able to top the latest performance of him and yet, every time he managed. And now she understood why so many women were so drawn to him. Yes he looked incredible good, but his skills in the bedroom were just … out of this world. There was no other way to describe this. His skills left you breathless and craving for more.

When she got her tattoos in June, the stars which Morgan found rather normal and cute, but not really her, she never mentioned the actual meaning. They were strategically placed on spots all over her body. Five places to be exact. With previous boyfriends she always somehow was left disappointed when all of them seemed to have problems getting her 'fired up', so to speak. So she decided on getting five of her most erogenous spots 'marked'. As some sort of guide for future companions. That of course was before Morgan, who did not have any problems at all to get her ready and going within seconds and found all the right spots, without even knowing what the tattoos stood for. When she told him afterwards he just laughed softly. Not about her, but about the idea that there was a guy out there who needed some sort of 'map' to find these things. Well, that was something _she_ didn't have to worry from now on.

XXXXX

A few hours later Penelope got ready for bed, with Morgan nowhere to be seen.

She eyed their bed suspiciously. The fact that now next to the sleeping bags were also a few extra blankets laying didn't really make this all more welcoming to her. She still preferred a normal, warm and comfy bed over this any day, but it didn't help. This was what she was stuck with for tonight. Well this ice cold bed and hopefully soon her red hot boyfriend, who promised her earlier he would 'keep her warm and make sure she wouldn't forget about this night anytime soon' but was now nowhere to be seen. So much for keeping her warm. Concerning the 'not forgetting anytime soon' part that was already true. Although he probably meant that in a whole different context.

She crawled into the sleeping bags, which Morgan had zipped together sooner and wrapped herself up in the blankets, trying to fight the coldness that she was feeling right now and probably would feel for a while more.

Morgan eventually returned and Garcia hoped he would now do good on his promise from earlier. She wasn't as cold anymore, but still could do with his warm body pressed tightly against her nevertheless.

"I brought you something," he announced, making her move and sit up. Reaching for the mug he handed her she could smell the chocolate, which she sipped on instantly. Anything warm that could fill her would make her a very happy girl right now.

After a few moments sipping and watching Morgan she saw him getting out of some of his clothes before joining her, wrapping his arms tightly around her once she settled down against him, resting her head on his strong, muscular and warm chest.

He pulled her closer, but just for a moment before she felt him pushing her slightly off again. Curious of what he was doing now and why he was doing this she turned her head up to him, feeling his lips more or less instantly pressed against her. Like he was waiting for her to look up.

She felt him pull her up, against him again, bringing her up on the same level as his head and then being turned on her back, with him leaning over her, kissing her like his life depended on it. And that was another thing she was addicted about. His kisses. None was like the other and with every new kiss she felt like he had a need to claim her all over again. And he certainly knew how to kiss you. No doubt.

She could feel his hands roaming up and down her body, her sides, cupping her breasts and then moving away again, cupping her face, positioning her as if being afraid she could stop. She could feel how his hands caressed her back, her arms, her legs, anything they could reach really and she knew where this was heading to. Her earlier comment about certainly not getting in the mood in this place needed to be corrected, because right now, Morgan was doing a pretty good job on getting her in the mood and ready.

XXXX

After Morgan proved several times to her that night that she really just did not have the right company so far to show her how she could enjoy the cold they feel asleep. Peaceful, spent and worn out Penelope was wrapped tightly in several layers of blankets, the sleeping bag and her boyfriend.

Waking up the next morning to Morgan kissing a wet path up and down her throat definitely all thoughts about coldness and freezing had been gone. She had to admit, he knew how to keep you warm and well protected of the coldness. And how to 'light a fire' inside of you, because despite the cold temperate of their room Penelope felt like she would be burning up any minute, with Morgan doing oh-so wonderful things to her throat and other parts of her body. Especially with his hands that found the exact spots and worked hard to bring her relief. She might not be a fan of the cold, but she sure as hell started becoming a fan of these kind of hotels.

Morgan spent the next two days doing all sort of crazy things the hotel offered, always trying to persuade her to join him.

On their last day there Penelope snuggled further into the cushions of their King-sized bed, burying herself under the blanket and zapping through TV channels, enjoying her breakfast in bed with compliments from Room Service.

Maybe this whole 'adventure' thing wasn't too bad after all. If all of them ended for her like that she certainly would encourage Morgan to drag her out for some adventure more often. But for now she just snuggled further into the cushions and waited for the return of him so they could start their afternoon entertainment.

She couldn't deny that the ice hotel was more fun than she ever thought it could be but the most fun of the trip was still all the moments spent in bed with Morgan. There was just no way that ice fishing, snowboarding or skiing could compare to the fun she found between the sheets with her boyfriend.

The cold wasn't as bad as she always thought it was but she still preferred heat. The type that only Derek Morgan could bring into her life.


	16. the epilogue

_A/N: Thank you all so very much. This story had been so much fun to write and then share with all of you. Thank you  
_

* * *

She loved Derek's expression when he opened the front door on Christmas morning and found his mother and both sisters standing in front of him. Penelope had decided on spending her Vegas winnings on tickets to fly Morgan's family in, knowing that he wouldn't go to Chicago for the holiday season this year. The moment she looked into his very happy and surprised face she knew that this was definitely her best choice for a present. They would only stay for a few days, but still long enough for Morgan to share enough stories of their 'exciting' year.

At some points Penelope wanted to crawl under the table rather than hear him tell another embarrassing story. Especially when it came to their failed Spanish course. And that wasn't even her fault.

Now, on the last day of the year, Penelope found Morgan's copy of her list, with neat lines crossing out everything they had managed to tackle.

It wasn't all done and where it was supposed to be, but with Morgan continuing to giving her very _private_ lessons in cooking in his kitchen, where clothing was optional and her teaching him all she knew about French, they decided to split the list. It was only fair. After all he was by now as much involved as she was.

"You know, I've been thinking that for next year's list … we should _spice_ things up a bit," she heard his distinctive and deep voice coming from behind her. He was standing in the doorway of their – his – bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and two wine glasses in his hand.

Penelope looked at him for a moment, taking in the picture in front of her and having a hard time following his words or tearing her eyes away from him. She had by now seen him naked, or semi-naked, more times than she could count, but it still left her speechless every time.

When his words finally sunk in she had to smirk at him for a moment.

"You wanna spice things up, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would only be fair. After all the hard work I did this year to get this done I'll need some sort of incentive for the next one," he answered nonchalantly, swaying inside the room and towards her and the bed. And that was a combination she learned to stay away from if she wanted to get anything done for the day. Her and beds. Because somehow that combination set something off inside him. Something that would result in some very pleasurable hours for her, but also that nothing else would get to be done. He was just that … time consuming. Not that she minded.

"How about we make two lists then?" she offered with a grin. "One for you, as spicy and kinky and incentive as you possibly can come up with, and one for me, with a few real goals for next year."

He looked hurt at her for a moment, but Penelope knew he was just playing with her, before getting onto the bed with her, resting both wine glasses on the bedside table of his side of the bed.

He leaned forward. Instead of kissing her, as she'd expected, his lips found her neck.

"Oh baby, things as 'getting you to come until you can't see straight anymore' or 'making you scream in pleasure so loud even our neighbors eight houses down the road know damn well what we are up to' are _real_ goals," Morgan remarked in a damn cute, nearly whiny voice.

At his ideas of a list she couldn't help but smile. "I think the first thing we got already covered with this year. And the second thing is something I don't necessarily need to achieve," she giggled and moaned at the same time when Morgan increased the intensity of his lips on her throat. And she was sure this would leave a mark.

Never had she thought she would need to negotiate the contents of her new list. But when it came to her boyfriend it seemed like _everything _was up for negotiation. Definitely something she loved about him. That, plus the knowledge that if he was as determined with her new list as he'd been with the old one she would call herself Penelope Morgan within the next twelve months and 'mom' just a bit later. After all his determination is what got them to this point in the first place.

_-_-_-_-_- The End -_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
